1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a light-emitting device such as an organic EL (electroluminescent) device or an inorganic EL device and to an electronic apparatus having the light-emitting device mounted therein.
2. Related Art
In a bottom emission-type organic EL device, a plurality of light-emitting elements (pixels) are arranged on one surface of a transparent substrate, such as a glass substrate, with an insulating film provided therebetween. Further, wiring lines are formed on regions between pixels. Light generated at each pixel is emitted after being transmitted through the substrate. The substrate may transmit light emitted from a light-emitting layer to an exterior and allow light from the exterior to be incident on the inside of the organic EL device. In the inside of the organic EL device, ratio of areas between the light-emitting portion and the remaining portion other than the light-emitting portion in each pixel is, for example, about 4:6, and most incident light which is transmitted through the substrate from the exterior is reflected by the wiring lines provided between the pixels. In addition, though not reflected by the wiring lines, light may be reflected by a common electrode serving as a cathode after being transmitted through the pixels. Therefore, when the organic EL device is driven to perform display, light emitted from the pixel and light reflected on the wiring line or the common electrode are mixed. As a result, the contrast may be deteriorated.
In order to prevent the contrast from deteriorating, according to a related art, there is provided a method in which an organic material for absorbing light between the wiring lines is arranged as a black matrix such that incident light does not reach the wiring line or the common electrode, or a method in which a circularly polarizing plate is arranged to overlap the display unit such that light reflected inside the device is prevented from leaking to the exterior. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 10-214043 is an example of the related art.
However, since the circularly polarizing plate is expensive, the cost of a light-emitting device using the circularly polarizing plate increases. Further, in the method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-214043, it is necessary to pattern the black matrix so as to cover the regions between wiring lines and thus the manufacturing process is complex. Further, carbon is included in the black matrix and thus the wiring lines may become electrically connected to one another via the carbon.